The Girl in the Trees
by Maria Whitman-Menzel-Malfoy
Summary: Originally written for a fest, this is an idea of what could happen if female characters from fandoms other than Buffyverse are activated as Slayers by Willow's spell in BtVS 7x22 Chosen. This is Rue's coming-of-slay story. Fandom: Hunger Games/BtVS Characters: Rue (and Katniss) Word Count: 5k Warnings: emotional torment, character death, mentions of sexual abuse


Fandom: Hunger Games/BtVS

Characters: Rue (and Katniss)

Word Count: 5k+

Rating: uhm… T?

Warnings: emotional torment, character death, mentions of sexual abuse

_Melting faces. _

_Bared teeth._

_A shadow in the corner of your eye._

_A gaping chasm._

_One word, repeated over and over._

_Slayer._

Rue woke with a start and managed not to gasp. She looked around quickly and found only trees and darkness. She was alone. That meant she was safe. She laughed bitterly to herself at the word "safe".

The dreams (_nightmares)_ had started the night before the reaping. At the time, Rue had imagined them to be anxiety. Then, when her name was picked as tribute, an omen. Now, as the Capitol's anthem plays and the faces of other children (_dead children) _hover in the sky, one word is on her lips.

_(Prophesy)_

She knows she should be terrified. She should be rocking back and forth, pleading and begging the skies for answers that will never come. Why her? Why now? Most of the others in the Games could be doing the same, she supposes. She's too young. Her life has barely begin. She has too much to live for. Rue almost laughs. Maybe the odds are not in her favor. Maybe she will die at the hands of someone she almost knows _(Thresh)_ or one of the many others. Maybe that is her fate. She almost cares enough to worry about her lack of caring.

She'd been in the woods for too many days. Following, observing, sneaking (_waiting)_. The girl on fire. Katniss Everdeen. The one who volunteered for her own sister. Rue could see her in another tree, sleeping. She liked to watch her sleep. She didn't know why she had chosen to follow her. Maybe it was the way she carried herself. Maybe it was the defiance set in all her movements. Maybe it was because Rue could see an older version of herself in her. She supposed if she had ever had an older sister she would want her to be like Katniss.

Not for the first time since leaving home, Rue's mind went to her family. Her five younger siblings _(Hazel, Sage and Sienna, Bay, Calla)_, her once beautiful mother _(Zinnia)_, even her stepfather. Though, thoughts of her stepfather caused Rue to shiver. She wondered if _(hoped, prayed)_ they were alright. She wondered if Hazel would remember to lock the door to the children's room. She wondered if her mother was remembering to feed the baby. She wondered if she had taught Hazel enough about how to take care of everyone. Just in case…

The dawn came quickly with the mockingjays signaling the sun's arrival. Katniss was awake now, too. Rue ate as she ate. Every day was routine for them. Forage, walk, drink, listen _(worry). _Today was different, though. Rue could smell it and feel it in the wind. The birds were quiet. The trees rustled with more noises than animals make. Something _(someone) _was coming. She wondered briefly if she should warn Katniss. There was no time. What could she do? What if she…?

But Katniss was climbing again. Maybe she was tired. Was it turning dark already? Or could she hear the crashing through the brush as well? And then they were there. The tributes. The Careers. The strays that offered something in return for momentary respite. They had found her _(the girl on fire)_. They were here to kill her. Rue smiled. None of them could climb like she and Katniss. None of them could use that bow, she knew. She had seen…

One day during training the quick girl with the angular face attempted her hand at archery. Rue had been in the rafters _(watching)._ The instructor showed her the basics, and she tried to shoot. She couldn't hit a target five feet away. The others came to mock her. The larger boy boasted his skill with a bow. He tried. He failed. The others didn't dare mock him. They left the area quickly, pretending it had never happened. But Rue had seen. She knew.

She also knew that Katniss had avoided the archery station during training. At first the had assumed Katniss hadn't wanted to appear foolish. Now, as she watched from her perch in the trees, she could see Katniss's eyes flashing at the sight of the bow. She could use it. She could use it well. Rue wanted her to have it. She deserved it. She deserved something.

It didn't take Rue long to find the tracker jacker nest positioned well above Katniss's head. It was set perfectly over the camp the Careers had made after realizing Katniss was unreachable _(for now)_. Rue positioned herself so Katniss would be able to make her out in the trees, but the Careers would not be able to spot her, should they wake up. She rustled the limbs and cracked a twig, trying to attract the girl's attention. It worked. Katniss stared at her intensely. For a terror-filled second, Rue wondered if she'd made a mistake. Maybe she'd just kill her now…

Her eyes softened, as if remembering something _(someone else)_. Rue pointed up, hoping Katniss would understand. The girl looked at the nest, eyes widening slightly in fear. Then, a thought struck her. Her smile grew as she glanced down at the unsuspecting campground. Rue scooted backwards and made her way through the treetops. She couldn't be anywhere near there when the nest fell. She hoped it would work. She hoped Katniss would get her bow. She hoped…

Rue stopped running. She looked up into the sky and, for once, wondered about herself. What was her plan? What should _(could)_ she do next? She couldn't keep following Katniss, hoping to be spared. She couldn't wait everyone out. Could she? Would she have to end up fighting _(killing)_? What was her next move? She couldn't think. She must. She couldn't plan ahead. She has to. She couldn't kill. Rue repeated the words over and over in her head, hoping that maybe if she said it enough it would actually be true. _I can't kill… I can't kill… I can't… _

The sun was setting and Rue could barely keep her eyes open. The day had been long and full of too many questions and worry. Her head hurt and the chilly air made her shiver. She grabbed her trusted socks and slipped them over her hands. It wasn't much, but it did help _(a little)_. The tree was uncomfortable, but safer than the ground. It made her miss her bed _(a blanket on the floor was still better than bark on her back)_. Rue slowed her breathing and waited for sleep to take her away from Panem, the games, and her _(slowly but surely approaching)_ death…

_Screaming._

_Blood._

_A hand emerging from a grave._

_The darkness._

_And the one who fights it._

_(Slayerslayerslayerslayerslayer)_

Rue jerked herself out of her dreams _(nightmares)_. She tried to remember what they had been about. It was never solid. Always flashing lights and images and words. She liked to think they were a promise _(warning)_. It was barely past dawn. Rue imagined that Katniss was loosing the nest from its tree and sending it hurtling towards the Careers. She hoped Katniss would reach the bow. She hoped she wouldn't get stung. She wondered if she should go back. Should she finally reveal herself? Katniss wouldn't kill her right away, would she? She offered her the bees as a way to the bow. But was that enough to spare her life?

Rue ate a meager meal of roots and berries. She was desperate for meat. Katniss had a bow _(hopefully)_. There were rabbits and squirrels and grooslings running around everywhere. Rue knew she couldn't catch them on her own. She was a proverbial gatherer, not a hunter. Maybe the bees were a fair trade for a bit of spare meat. Maybe. Maybe. Her life had narrowed to a single word. Maybe.

Maybe she'd live through this. Maybe she wouldn't. Maybe Katniss would help her. Maybe Katniss would kill her. Maybe she could survive on roots and berries. Maybe the gamemakers would tire of her roaming the treetops. Maybe her family had already given up hope for her. Maybe they never had any to begin with.

_(Cannon fire)_

Rue closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. It helped a little. She turned around and headed back to where the nest had been. A hovercraft appeared from nowhere and picked up a girl covered in large sting marks from the ground. Everyone else had fled or died. The bow was missing as well. She took off through the trees, searching for that long dark braid. Someone else was searching too. The blonde boy _(Peeta)_ who loved Katniss. Rue found her first. She was lying on the ground staring at the sky blinking slowly. Rue could see a sting on her eye and her neck. Peeta was there in a moment, forcing her up, telling her to run. She could barely stand, but managed to make it out of sight before a Career showed up. There was a struggle and a Career cut Peeta's leg and yelled at him. He looked around and _(luckily) _headed in the opposite direction of Katniss.

Rue followed Katniss. She was stumbling and crying and falling. _(Hallucinations). _She then lied down, unconscious. Rue listened closely, but no one was coming to find _(kill)_. For the first time in days, Rue made her way carefully down a tree. She creeped slowly over to Katniss, making sure the girl was asleep. Her eyes were closed tightly against unknown horrors. She whimpered and twitched in her sleep. Rue reached out a steady hand and smoothed back a strand of hair that had fallen out of the braid.

This is what she was used to. Watching over someone else. Caring for them. Making sure they were alright. It was much easier than worrying about herself. It had always been too hard to explore those dark corners of her mind that had seen and heard and felt _(pain, horrors)_. No, she'd rather be here stroking Katniss's forehead than thinking about _(liquored breath, knocks on a door, promises, anger, good night kisses) _that.

Katniss relaxed under Rue's soft hand. The air around them was light and Rue could swear the trees themselves were holding their breath. She chanced a glance around to make sure no one was near. A song began as a hum from her throat. The birds were quiet at first, then picked up the tune. She was sure, at first, that she had never heard the song before. But the notes and melodies and lyrics poured out of her mouth and it seemed as if she had heard it all her life. The song soothed Katniss and she relaxed into a deeper, peaceful sleep.

It was nearing dark and Rue knew she couldn't stay on ground level. And neither could Katniss. She was too exposed, too vulnerable _(too weak)_. She looked around, searching for something, anything. All she had to work with were leaves, pine needles, and branches. But it was better than nothing. Rue set to work quickly, the sun setting on her shoulders. The end result was perfect: Katniss was completely covered and no longer visible. After making sure she was still able to breathe, Rue scrambled to the treetops. Her safehaven. Her support system. Her watch post. After a quick meal, she settled down to sleep. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was the barely noticeable movement on the forest floor, signaling Katniss's breathing.

_Witches._

_Vampires._

_Curses._

_Spells._

_A crying girl._

_A ball of light._

_(into every generation there is a chosen one)_

For the next three days and nights, Rue watched Katniss sleep _(recover)_. She was able to slip away for a few hours at a time to collect food and water, but she was always sure to be back before too long. Occasionally she checked to make sure Katniss was still breathing. She shifted around the needles and leaves when the wind had exposed her. Most of her time was spent in thought. She wondered and thought and imagined and dreamed. Sometimes she'd ask Katniss questions out loud. Sometimes she imagined Katniss responding…

"What if I win the games, Katniss? Wouldn't that be a laugh?"

_(You could win, Rue. You have as much of a chance as anyone.)_

"What if I die here, Katniss?"

_(You might. I might.)_

"Do you think about your sister often? I'm sure she's proud of you."

_(With every waking moment, Rue.)_

"Do you ever get nightmares?"

_(Sometimes I dream of death)_

"How does loving a boy feel?"

_(I don't know. I'll let you know if I fall in love)_

"I feel like I've known you my whole life."

_(That's what people call "kindred spirits", Rue.)_

She liked to picture herself back in the Capitol. Everything was so bright and throbbing with energy. Everyone was dressed so strangely. It seemed like a dreamworld. Rue mused that she wouldn't mind living there. She'd let people put her in dresses made of plastic and feathers. She'd let them put glittering liquid on her face. She'd eat the finest foods and sit on the finest material. She'd live in a very tall building with all her brothers and sisters and watch the sunrise and the sunset without thinking of work or bees or birds.

Oh… The birds. Are there mockingjays in the Capitol, she wondered? Certainly she could give up the tweeting of a few birds for the luxury of the Capitol. Couldn't she? As she thought back to her week spent there, she couldn't remember a single person singing. She couldn't remember music. The only thing that came close was the Capitol's theme. Over and over and over again. Rue made a face and shook her head to no one and nothing in particular. She would rather risk working in the orchards for the rest of her life than live in a world without music.

Rue allowed herself to sing a few bars from one of her favorite songs. The mockingjays repeated it back to her and she smiled. It was always music that got her through the day. Whenever she thought she couldn't go on any longer. Whenever she thought she couldn't take one more beating. Whenever she feared the Peacemakers. Whenever she went hungry for days at a time to make sure her siblings didn't. Whenever she looked at those old pictures of her mother and father, happy and smiling and dancing.

It wasn't something as simple and childish as a pick-me-up. It wasn't something that made her believe things would get better. Music had always been that one, shining piece of beauty in her ugly little world. It was something pure and wonderful. It was something the Peacemakers couldn't take from her. It was something that echoed in her ears long after the shouting ended. It was something that was not only a part of herself, but also a part of the world. It was in the trees when the wind blew. It was in puddles when it rained. It was in the birds and the crickets and even the tracker jackers. It was something good, which was hard to come by. It held a story, emotion, and spirit. But Rue's favorite part about music was that maybe, when she died, people would at least remember the way she had sang.

_Hellmouth._

_Potential slayers._

"_The Key"_

_Sacrifice._

_(She is the slayer)_

Rue awoke just before dawn, panting and sweating even though the night was cold. Her dreams were getting clearer. She could remember some of the images. But what did they mean? How could they possibly help her now? What was a slayer? It felt like someone or something was reaching out to her, telling her something. Something big was coming. Something very important. And Rue was a part of it.

Rue looked down to check on Katniss and noticed the leaves had shifted more than usual. She left her post to get a closer look. Katniss had been moving. She was nearly recovered. Rue brushed away the branches and needles quickly. She'd be awake soon. After all the time that Rue had spent watching over Katniss, she almost felt bad abandoning her. But as Katniss shifted around some more, Rue knew she had to leave. Maybe she could come out of hiding soon. Maybe she could talk to Katniss while she was conscious. Maybe…

Rue packed up her few belongings and meandered to the lake. She was nearly out of water again and could use the exercise. For a moment, she wondered where the other tributes were. It had been too long since she'd heard a cannon fire. Too long since she had heard much of anything, really. Surely the audience and the Capitol were getting bored. Surely the Careers hadn't given up their hunt for Katniss.

Rue filled her canteen quickly and headed back to where Katniss had been sleeping. Rue was not surprised to find the area empty. Katniss must have woken up and moved locations. She hoped she was alright. Rue hesitated, wondering if she should go looking for her. Up until then, all she had done was watch and follow. It was time to make herself known to the girl on fire.

Rue scurried through the forest, keeping her eyes peeled for the long, dark braid. She found Katniss not too far away. She was barely able to walk and appeared to still be in pain. The tracker jacker stings on her face and neck were still swollen. Rue dug around in her pockets and found some leaves that she knew would cure and soothe the wounds. Again, she hesitated, wondering what to do or say. A twig snapped beneath her feet and she froze, staring at Katniss. Much like a deer caught in a hunter's gaze, Rue felt trapped and unable to think. The girl looked up into the trees and found Rue's eye immediately. Her head cocked to the side, as if studying her. As if she was curious.

"Hello." Katniss called out. Her voice was hoarse. Rue was sure the girl was parched. She took a step forward and watched Katniss carefully.

"It's Rue, isn't it? From District 11?"

Rue nodded and stepped forward again. Katniss was smiling. A real smile.

"You showed me the tracker jacker nest. You saved my life."

Rue shimmied down to the ground, keeping her eyes on Katniss. But the girl made no move toward her bow or her knife. Her heart was pounding pounding pounding in her ears and chest. Her eyes were wide and wild. She didn't know why she was so very afraid of Katniss. She knew she should be wary of a tribute in the games, but she also knew that Katniss had not tried to kill her the last time she saw her. Rue cautiously took the last few steps forward and sat down next to her. She pointed to the stings.

"Do they still hurt?"

What a stupid question, Rue thought. Of course they hurt. They were as large as a goose egg and as red as burning coal. Katniss nodded and made to touch one gingerly. Rue stopped her hand and popped a few of the leaves in her mouth. She remembered the treatment was usually done by grinding up the leaves in a crucible or a bowl and gradually adding water, but under the circumstances her teeth and spit would have to do. After chewing them up for a moment, she leaned over and spat the paste onto a sting on Katniss's arm. The girl let out a moan of appreciation.

"Oh, that's perfect! Do my neck next!" she insisted.

Rue obliged and applied the rudimentary ointment onto all of Katniss's wounds. Katniss closed her eyes and let out a breath that turned into a cough. Rue held out her nearly full canteen of water and watched as Katniss drank heavily. She motioned to a welt on Rue's arm caused by an unfortunate campfire incident from her first night in the games.

"I have something for that," she said.

From her knapsack she procured a jar with smooth, pink cream inside. Katniss dug into it with a finger and applied it onto Rue's burn mark. The heat that she had gotten used to and gradually learned to ignore was lifted immediately. Rue stared at the affected area and watched in awe as the previously red mark completely disappeared. She shook her head, amazed.

"You have very generous sponsors."

Katniss looked at Rue with a question in her eyes, but decided against asking. Rue was aware that she had little to no sponsors. No one cared much for a small, dark girl who can hide in the trees. She told Katniss this much, daring her to disagree. Katniss had nothing to say and Rue nearly punched herself in embarrassment. Why was she acting this way? Why couldn't she act nice and strike a casual conversation? Though there were the obvious reasons, Rue knew she was simply worried _(afraid)_.

"I watched over you while you slept." The sentence hung in the air between them and Rue almost wished she could take it back. It seemed a strange thing to say, no matter how true it was. But the lack of conversation made Rue nervous. Katniss didn't respond at first. Then:

"Thank you."

It was simple and direct and aimed right at Rue. She knew by the tone in Katniss's voice that it was sincere. It wasn't something one said to pass the time. She meant it completely. Thank you for watching over me. Thank you for not letting me die. Thank you for caring about someone in a place where you are supposed to do exactly the opposite of that. Rue could only nod back. What else could she possibly say?

The day dragged on, and as they dug for roots and collected berries and meandered through the forest, Katniss asked Rue about her life. Her past, her family, her present. Rue stumbled over her words, not knowing what is too much to say and what is not enough. Not very many people had ever asked her about herself and truly _(honestly)_ wanted to know the answers. But Katniss did…

Rue told her about living in District 11. How the sun seemed hotter there. How it always smelt like fresh fruit and vegetables in the orchards. How the trees rustled with tracker jackers and mockingjays and grooslings. How so many of her friends and people from her village have been beaten or put to death in the town square. How easy it was to die from hunger or heat stroke. How the Peacemakers ruled through fear and punishment. How she'd always dreamt of escaping, but had never imagined it would be to there _(the games)_.

She talked about her family. About her younger siblings. Hazel, the girl who liked to skip rope. The twins, Sage and Sienna, who didn't really look alike but had the exact same mischievous laugh. Bay, the youngest boy who didn't speak much but had a careful eye. And Calla, the baby girl that cried and cried unless Rue was holding her. About her once-beautiful mother who never smiled anymore. About skipping meals so her siblings could eat. About the dog they used to have that ran away in the winter and never came back. About the father that she can barely remember who used to laugh and dance and smile with her mother. About her stepfather and the way he loved Rue and her mother. About locked doors, sleepless nights, and crying herself to sleep.

She talked about music and nature. She showed Katniss the mockingjays and taught her a simple whistle that the birds would repeat easily. She explained to her which plants she had been eating, which ones she knew were dangerous, and which ones she couldn't identify. She pointed out a groosling and called out to it the way its mate would. She told Katniss what her favorite bird flower plant animal song color smell sound was. She asked Katniss what her favorite song was. Katniss told Rue that she had never seen much use for music. It didn't help her survive or track or hunt. She couldn't trade it or sell it.

"Well, isn't there something you love with all your heart that isn't very useful but keeps you sane?"

Rue asked, almost exasperatedly. She couldn't believe someone could go through life without experiencing joy in something that wasn't used simply for survival. Katniss stopped walking and looked up at the sky as a flock of mockingjays flew past. She was silent and her eyes had closed. Rue could hear rushing water, the wind in the trees, small animals scurrying about. Suddenly, Katniss opened her eyes, turned to Rue, and let a small sad smile cross her face.

"Prim."

That night, they slept next to each other in the same tree. Katniss let Rue curl up next to her in her sleeping bag. It was the warmest night Rue had had since the Games had started. Just before she fell asleep, she was sure she heard Katniss crying.

_Vampires._

_Demons._

_Forces of darkness._

_Prophesy._

_Slayer._

Rue woke with a gasp. It was just after dawn and Katniss was already awake and gone. Rue imagined that she had gone hunting or gathering food. When she returned with a dead groosling in tow, Rue scurried down the tree to greet her. They built a fire quickly and plucked and skinned the bird. Katniss was in a better mood and talked to Rue about Prim and her mother and Peeta and Gale. Rue tried very hard to pay attention, but she couldn't get the nightmares and visions out of her head.

"What's wrong with you today?" Katniss asked lightly.

Rue didn't know what to say. How would she bring something like that up? What if Katniss thought she had gone crazy? She shrugged nonchalantly, but Katniss persisted. She knew something was wrong, she could see it in her eyes.

"I've been having … strange dreams. The same ones every night since the reaping. They're getting clearer and clearer. Something about vampires and demons and a girl… A special girl. A slayer."

Katniss listened intently, and tried to offer some explanations as to what they could mean. Rue shook her head at her subconscious analysis. She knew what they meant. And yet, at the same time, she didn't.

"It seems like they're from another time and place altogether, calling out to millions of girls all at once. Telling us that we're special, like the slayer. That we will become slayers, too. But it doesn't make any sense. I'm not strong or quick. Why would they be sending these visions to me?"

Katniss had nothing to say. It was easy to tell that she didn't believe Rue. Or maybe that she just didn't put much stock into dreams. As Katniss started to tell Rue about a plan she had to knock the Careers back a peg or two, Rue realized Katniss must be right. She couldn't possibly have received visions and prophecy about becoming a slayer. Because, if she was, wouldn't Katniss have gotten them too? Rue listened to Katniss's plan and pushed the visions to the back of her mind. It meant nothing, anyway.

The next day _(slayer...potential….demons….)_ Rue and Katniss set off in different directions to unleash their plan. Rue headed to their first designated area and got everything ready to light a fire. She moved quickly and silently to the next area and imitated her first actions. _(Slayer...chosen...vampires). _She sprinted to the last place and set up for one more fire. The last time, however, after a few minutes, she lit it. She made sure the smoke billowed high into the sky, making the perfect distraction. She waited in a tree until she heard rustling in the distance and headed for the second set up area. She waited just a moment, then lit the fire.

She knew the Careers would be confused. Possibly they suspected a trap. She wondered if the third fire was necessary. She wished she had a way of asking Katniss. She wandered into the woods. She didn't feel good. Something was wrong.

Her eyes began to burn. She could hear a voice. It was a woman. It sounded as if she was right next to her. Or behind her. Rue turned around, but found no one.

"From now on, every girl in the world who might be a slayer…"

Rue could feel her muscles tightening, growing, strengthening.

"...will be a slayer."

Her blood pumped the same, but her blood itself felt different. Better.

"Every girl who could have the power…"

Even her bones seemed stronger, fuller. She felt better than she ever had in her life.

"...will have the power…"

She could hear a fly buzzing from yards away, smell the blood of a dying animal as a stronger foe began its meal, see exquisite detail on a tree she hadn't even noticed before.

"...can stand up, will stand up…"

She whirled around, looking listening tasting hearing feeling. Everything seemed brighter, vibrant, electrified.

"Slayers, every one of us."

The word rang through her ears, through her veins, through her skin. Slayer. Rue is a slayer.

"Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"

Suddenly, everything made sense. The visions _(nightmares)_ took full form in her mind. She understood the prophecy, the words, the title. Slayer. She could feel the energy of every other girl in every other plane of existence opening their eyes for the first time, as hers had just been opened. For a moment, they were all one. Her hands closed on nothing, but she knew she held the hands of two more slayers. And they were clutching more girls' hands. All across the universe and every universe, they were connected by their new title. _(Slayer)_

Rue heard the explosion in the distance and smiled. Katniss had blown up the pyramid of food the Careers so treasured. She'd be there soon. Rue couldn't wait to tell her everything. How everything felt, how strong she was. She wanted to run, to jump, to fly. Everything had changed. Everything was different now. Panem hadn't accounted for this.

All the weight of the responsibility she had obtained crashed down on her suddenly. She was almost knocked over from the sheer force of it. The games, Panem, the Capitol, even Katniss, even her own family were nothing compared to the secret war she had been drafted into. How many of them had already invaded her life? How many mysterious deaths were from darker forces than a Peacekeeper in the night? How many slayers had been called in her district? In Panem? What was going to happen? Would they lead the coming revolution that Rue could practically taste on the horizon? She had to find the rest of her newfound sisterhood.

Rustling in the trees brought Rue back to herself. She whirled around and dropped to the floor. With her eyes narrowed, she waited for the intruder to emerge. For a sick moment, her mind raced with the possibility of a Career stumbling upon her. She knew it would be so easy to win the games now. No one would be able to stop her. No one would be able to kill her.

A figure ran between the trees and into the clearing. It was a girl. She stopped and clutched her knees, breathing heavily. Rue spied the long, dark braid and relaxed. It was Katniss. She was there, she was safe. Rue stood excitedly. She had so much to say, so much to do. Katniss would help her.

"Katniss!" She called. The girl stood up straight and smiled at her. They ran towards each other, giddy and full of adrenaline. Katniss's face was red, but her eyes were shining. The plan had worked. Rue knew it without her even having to say a word. They stood in front of each other for a moment, each too full of words to even say a word.

"Katniss, I have to tell you something! The most amazing thing just happened to me! I'm -" Rue stopped. She looked down at Katniss's shirt. There was blood. Her eyes widened and rose to meet the girls'.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

Suddenly, she started to fall backwards. She could hear Katniss screaming and reaching for her. Rue didn't know what was going on. Everything felt so slow and muted. She couldn't hear the animals in the forest. The edges of her vision were blurry. She was on the ground. That's when she felt it. A spear, straight through her heart.

Katniss was beside her after a moment, panicking. Her bow was in her hand. She was talking to Rue. Rue tried to pay attention to what she was saying.

"You're going to be ok, Rue. What were you going to tell me? You had something important to say. Try and remember. Rue? Rue! Please! Just…"

Rue felt a tear escape from her eye just as some of Katniss's landed on her cheek.

"A slayer. I'm a slayer."


End file.
